


Lilith van Hellscream Diary

by catgirldeathgrips



Category: Monster High
Genre: Closeted Character, Dysfunctional Family, Not Canon Compliant, again because i said so, also in this she lives with him, because im gay and i said so, for like not even a paragraph, i don't have a lot to go off of here, i feel really bad for lilith tbh, like she didnt know any better, lilith is gay, look she appeared in one movie and then never again, mentioned deuce x jackson, she was only doing what her uncle taught her to do, this aint about them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgirldeathgrips/pseuds/catgirldeathgrips
Summary: "Hey now, open my diary, you'll regret it"Lilith's diary except it's only my headcanons of her.im still really sad that valentine got a doll but she didn't i still love her sm.i love valentine tho.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bio/Introduction

Name: Lilith Van Hellscream

Age: 16 

Killer Style: Simple, retro styles with chic patterns. Makes me look frightfully elegant, don't you think?

Freaky Flaw: My words have a tendency to leave a greater impact on others than I intend them to; it's left me in many situations I wish I could dig myself out of.

Favorite color: Gold and red.

Favorite food: Chocolate covered strawberries.

Biggest Pet Peeve: When people assume I hate monsters simply because of who my uncle is, even though it's not really an unfounded suspicion.

Favorite Activity: Window shopping for designer looks.

Favorite subject: Theatre, people say I have amazing acting skills.

Least Favorite Subject: History, especially when they bring up monsters. I enjoy learning about it, but people in the class tend to give me odd looks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First real diary entry

November 3rd, Monday

Today was awful, to put it nicely. To be honest, it's not really anyone's fault but my own that I'm known as the girl who tried to kill that DJ monster guy, I just wish people knew that I wasn't TRYING to kill him. Yes, what I did was just as bad, but they all seem to forget that they're the ones who brought out the torches and pitchforks first. C'est la vie, I guess, a girl is only as moralled as her mob; even if she didn't really mean to create it. 

Hopefully the rest of this week will be filled with less contemptful staring, Cleo texted me earlier and asked if I wanted to go to the mall (maul?) with her tomorrow after school. I said yes, of course, though I'm incredibly anxious since if my human classmates dislike me right now, I can't imagine what monsters will think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second entry

November 4th, Tuesday

Today was… strange. Not bad, just strange. Cleo and I went to the maul and stopped by several stores with designer labels-- according to Cleo, anyway, they weren't labels I'd heard of so they were probably monster designers.

I was hesitant since I really didn't feel like I belonged there at all, but Cleo urged me to try on a dress that caught my eye, a red sweater dress that was form fitted and had a black belt around the waist. When I came out of the fitting room, she told me I looked gorgeous and told me I just HAD to buy it. Well, it was on clearance and I found it very hard to say no when she smiled at me the way she did.

After we stopped by a café-- of which it was difficult to order given I'm entirely unfamiliar with the monster dialect, but I managed with a caramel latte-- we went back to Cleo's mansion. Her father wasn't home, but her sister was. The two don't seem to get along very well.

Cleo wanted me to try the dress on once more, and when I did, she helped me with makeup and hair, insisting she knew the look that would go perfect with the blood red. Before she was done, however, her father got home and I had to leave, but not before she gave me something that would go perfect with the dress. It's a necklace, with a gold chain and a bright, blue, teardrop pendant. She told me it would bring out my eyes.

I couldn't stop thinking about it even when I got home, even now, it's sitting on my desk as I write and I keep spacing out when I think about her giving it to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> think she listens to girl in red?


	4. Chapter 4

November 6th, Thursday

I had such an odd epiphany earlier. Just before school let out, I was thinking about Halloween and, admittedly, feeling somewhat sorry for myself. Either way, I wasn't really paying attention and I must've been called on. Clair was sitting next to me and read the passage in the book I was supposed to, saying that my throat was sore and I wasn't up to read.

I was confused, but when I asked why she lied for me, she just said that she didn't want me to get in trouble for spacing out since "it happens to the best of us". I told her I don't know why I keep spacing out, and she said it's probably because a lot happened in a few days and I may just be having a hard time processing all of it.

I told her I also keep thinking about Cleo, and that I can never seem to focus on anything when she drifts in through my thoughts. She gave me this… funny expression. I think she might have known what I was talking about, but she said nothing and just gave me an odd chuckle. I'm still not sure what that was supposed to mean.

Anywho, I had an errand to run after school, so I decided to stop by a café for something to drink, only when I did, I saw Jackson with someone else. I didn't get a good look at either of them at first, since if they saw me-- well, I don't think Jackson would do anything, but I knew the other guy was a Gorgon, and when I said I wanted statues of me, I didn't mean I wanted to be one. I hid behind something as quickly as I could and tried to draw as little attention to myself as possible (a bit of an odd change, since normally I try for the opposite), but they didn't seem to notice me.

I didn't really want to eavesdrop, but the more I listened to their conversation, the more I found I couldn't seem to stop myself. I found out through snippets that the boy Jackson was with is named Deuce, and is also Cleo's ex-boyfriend. It was around this time I definitely should've left, but there was something about the way the two talked to each other… they seemed to care so deeply for one another. 

Perhaps I was overlooking it-- perhaps I still am, it's not unlikely, but the way they spoke and interacted told me that… maybe I'm not alone. Maybe monsters and I are far more alike than I thought, even at the Halloween party.


	5. Chapter 5

November 8th, Saturday

Monsters are far more friendly than I've ever given them credit for. Just this afternoon, I was walking through the mail to see that shop Cleo showed me the other day when I saw a man I hadn't before. I think he noticed I'm a 'normie', but he didn't say anything about it, instead told me my dress was beautiful and asked where I'd gotten it. When I told him, he didn't seem to recognize it at first, so I showed him the online catalogue of their men's stock.

He was incredibly kind and introduced himself as Kieran Valentine (said I could just call him Valentine,) and we ended up spending a few more hours together. 

He offered to buy me a coffee and I accepted. I was preparing to let him down easy since normally when men buy you things out of nowhere, it isn't just out of kindness, but he instead just struck up a conversation with me, it went a little something like:

"What are you doing at the maul? You're not a monster are you?"

"No; but a close friend of mine goes to Monster High,"

He nods in consideration

"Funny enough, I'm enrolling there next semester,"

"Really? You're an emotional vampire, aren't you?" 

He seemed somewhat disconcerted, but I just explained that I've done a lot of research on these types of things. As much as I didn't really want to contextualize it, if he's going to Monster High, he'll hear about it anyway, so I explained what happened last week, all of it. Much to my shock, he laughed, then told a story about his ex's sweet 1600 and how much he ended up almost ruining it.

As awful as we both seemed to feel about those situations, it was kind of fun to look back and laugh at ourselves. Hindsight is 20/20, after all.

I asked why he did all of that just to get back with Draculaura, and he seemed uncomfortable for a moment, then he explained:

"I guess I put all my faith in her being able to fix me, without realizing that what I was trying to change isn't something that needed to be fixed at all," 

I was completely floored. I'd seen it before with Jackson and Deuce, but hearing it come straight from someone else's mouth made me spill everything I'd been feeling about Cleo to him. He told me he completely gets the feeling. 

There's always something so jarring about finding those like you when you least expect, yet so, so relieving. Valentine and I talked for hours until he told me he had to go, so we exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch.

I really hope I can visit the monster side of town more often, I'll probably have to do it when Uncle Hellscream is out of town, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know if her uncle canonically has a first name and im too lazy to come up with one, so he makes lilith call him by his last name to idk make him feel important or some shit


End file.
